Shooting Stars
by Supermariokoolgirl
Summary: Mario and Luigi's cousin comes over to stay for a while...what happens? find out! OC's involved
1. Coming home

It was a lovely summer afternoon in Mushroom the Mario brothers where at ime relaxing. Mario was on the couch watching Toad Soccer as the Toad Titians and the Shoorm Doom where facing off head to head. Luigi was baking a cake for Daisy who he just recently asked her to be her girlfriend. "Hey Mario, can you help me?" Luigi asked from the kitchen, he was having trouble writing the small letters on the top of the cake. He didnt have very steady hands. "Yeah, yeah im coming hold on" Mario said as he waved his hand to the kitchen door. The Toad Titans had the ball and where running to the other goal post and one of the players what jsut about to score when a player from the Shoorm Doom tackled him making it a red card. The game ended. "NO!" Mario yelled. He jumped up off the couch and put his hands on his head "I needed them to win!", "What are you yelling about?" Luigi asked still in the kitchen waiting for Mario "I bet on the Toad Titans and they lost!" He replied as he walked to the kitchen. Luigi smiled "Whatever, now come on and help me". Mario did what his brother asked and helped him with the writing on Luigi's cake. A few hours pasted. Mario went back to watching T.V and Luigi joined in when all of the sudden the door bell rang. "Luigi go get it" Mario said as his eyes where glued to the T.V. Luigi sighed "Fine". He walked up to the door and opened it and saw Peach standing there. "Hello Luigi" the perky Princess said "Oh hi Princess Peach. What brings yo-" but before Luigi could say more Mario jumped off the couch and ran to the door "Peach your here what a nice surprise" Mario said with a smile. Peach did a girly giggle "Hello Mario" she said as she waved her hand to Mario. " As I was saying, What brings you here?" Luigi asked. Peach bent over to her side and picked up a red tool box "Mario left his tool box at my castle this morning, I came to bring it back". Mario grabbed the heavy tool box from her tiny hands "Thanks Peach" he said. "Would you like to come in?" Luigi asked. Peach nodded and walked in "Thank you" she said. Luigi brought out tea and cookies for there guest as Mario was talking to her about plumbing. Peach seamed really interested for some aperent reason. "....So when you connect the Black pipe with one of the same brand it will work better even though-" Mario was going on but then he stopped as the phone rang. Luigi got up from his chair and grabbed the phone "Hello?........yes it's Luigi.....uh huh....yeah.....sure of course he can stay here....alright...ok bye" Luigi said from this side of the conversation. He put the phone back on its stand and turned around with a frown "What is wrong?" Mario asked "Its horrible!" Luigi said as he sat down and slammed his head on the table "What?" Peach asked. Luigi lifted his head "Cousin Ben is staying here for a week"


	2. Meet and greet

Mario was shocked and stunned, it wasnt that he didnt like his cousin it was jsut he wasnt 'Kool' to Mario's standards "Are you serious?!" Mario questioned. Luigi just nodded a yes. "Whats wrong with your cousin?" Peach asked "Well there is nothing wrong with him its just Mario dosnt think he is kool" Luigi sighed. "He is not! He likes stars and galaxies and all this other stuff and thats not kool!!" Mario debated, Peach just stared at him and picked up her cup of tea "He sounds interesting" she mummbled before she took a small sip. "See!! Your idea of kool is Italian,black hair,leather jackets and jeans" Luigi said "Oh and when people say 'Eh!' " Luigi leaned on the wall and then hit the wall as he said it. "The Fonz is kool! dont taunt him" Mario said in a angry voice. Luigi did another sigh "Well i like cousin Ben". "I want him to meet him" Peach smiled. Mario grabbed both of Peach's shoulders and forced her to shirt to face him "No Peach he is going to give you all him non kool germs" Mario said scared alittle, Peach just giggles "He wont, dont listen to " Luigi joked. "hmmph" Mario said as he tured him back to Luigi and crossed his arms "When is he coming?" Peach asked excitedly. "Tommorow morning" Luigi answered. Mario was still upset so he didnt comment. "Well its getting late and i sould be getting back" Peach said as she got up and put her empty cup into the sink "Ok, walk safe" Luigi said as he escorted her out "Bye Mario" She said loudly "Bye!" Mario said still in the kitchen. Luigi shook his head side to side with a smile. She left the door and towards the castle. Luigi yawned alittle and walked to his room. "Time for bed" Luigi said. Mario fallowed him but with not a word. They got there pajamas on and brushed there teeth, and when they both where in bed at the same time they said "Good night" and fell asleep.

It was sunny outside when Mario woke up as his hair was messed up and so was his mustache we went into the hall but to his surprise there was a lugage outside the guest room 'What is Luigi doing now?' Mario thought to himself, it didnt bother him much untill he got to the kitchen when he saw Ben sitting down at the table having a hamburger and a can of coke "Hi cuz" Ben said happily. "What are you doing here?" Mario asked "Your supose to come in the afternoon". Ben laughed alittle and then got up to walk to Mario "Its 2:00". Mario's eyes widen and then he looked at the clock that hanged over the kitchen door frame "Well son of a gun, it is" Mario said then walked to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice "I cant wait to explore around Mushroom Kingdom" Ben said as he grabbed the coke and finished off what was left "Yeah me either" Mario said sarcasticly "Where is Luigi?" He continued on. Ben went to the kitchen window and pointed to the backyard "He is outside, he told me to tell you when you wake up get your fat italian asino out there to help" Ben laughed, Mario just sighed "Alright" as he walked to the backyard door Ben stopped him "Should i help?" he asked. Mario just nodded a no "Go and watch T.V" and witht hat he left the house.

Ben jumped ont he couch and flipped trough channel after channel after channel untill the door bell rang "Coming!" Ben yelled as he walked up to the door and when he did opened it. It was Peach "Hello" she smiled.

The sun was bright as Mario walked outside and into the garden. It was so bright that he felt liek he was blind for acouple of mintues. "Your finially up?" Luigi grinned from the other side of the garden near a small flower patch, he was waterng his little garden which was alittle obvious. "Ha ha very funny" Mario said. He walked over to his brother,crossed his arms and leans all his weight on one leg. "So? why am i here?" he snapped. Luigi put his watering can down and looked at his borhter with a frown "You should be more nice to Ben, he is family you know". Mario rolled his eyes. "Im not trying to say be all happy danny on him but atleast smile once and a while you grump" Luigi continues. "Fine i will be nice but in return" Mario paused "Your doing whatever i say". He did a evil grin at Luigi which scared him. "Fine!" Luigi snapped and started to walk into the house. Mario let out a laugh as he ran up to Luigi and punched him lightly on the shoulder. The two brothers walked into the house and couldnt help but hear giggiling and laughing. They both walked towards the sounds and into the living room where they saw Peach and Ben laughing at something. "My Ben your quite a card!" Peach giggled, Ben couldnt help but smile "Its nothiung really" Ben replied. "What is going on?!" Mario asked angerly, Peach just giggled more and more "Where just talking cus' whats so wrong?" Ben asked, Mario felt like just grabbing Peach and yelling out 'MINE!' but he remember what Luigi said so he tried to control it. "Peach smiled and put her hand on Ben's shoulder "He is so funny, why do you hate him Mario?". Mario quickly had to think of something fast! "Hate me? w-" but before Ben could say another word Mario said "I dont hate you, i..have another cousin named Ben and he is annoying...can we go in the kitchen now?". Luigi jsut laughed. "Uh sure cus'" Ben said as he got up and went to the kitchen, Peach and Luigi fallowed. They all took a seat and Peach directly started to talk to Ben "So Ben where do you come from?" Peachasked trying to start conversation and mabye help Mario with his anger. "Oh a far away kingdom, its like 5 hours away. Ben explained. Luigi got alittle surprised "5 hours?!". Ben nodded "Yeah but my friend let me borrow her car, she is in charged of the whole Kingdom". "Is she the Queen?" Peach asked. "No she is the Princess, she is really nice you should meet her one day." Ben said. Luigi tapped Ben on his shoulder "Whats her name?" Luigi asked. Ben smiled "Her name is Princess Concetta, she is one of my best friends and its fun having her running the Kingdom because i do whatever i want, but nothing bad of course". "Whats the Kingdom name?" Mario asked, he was trying to get into the conversation this whole time. "Greenlin Kingdom" Ben answered, "I would love to meet her!!" Peach said excitedly, Ben gave out a small laugh. "I could call her if you like" Ben asked then Peach just started to get more excited. "So uh Ben, have any hobbies?" Mario asked. "Yeah i have alot but my favortie one to do it star gazing" Mario gave ouit a bore sigh but then Luigi quickly kicked him in the leg making Mario say "Thats kool, i never knew that". "Ben smiled at Luigi and then turned his attention back to Mario. "Yeah you should try it sometime". Peach quickly glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost time to go so she quickly asked one more question. "Ben how about i show you around the Kingdom tommorow? you could invite your friend if you like we will have alot of fun" She smiled. Ben smiled more "Sure it sounds awsome! i will call her later though, its still early in Greenlin" He answered. "Hehehehe ok, i have to go anyways, i will come at 1:00 ok? see you boys" Peach said as she walk out and shut the door behind her. 


	3. Look at that!

A hours passed since Peach left and Ben was bored out of his did call Concetta after and she was glad to come and even bring her boyfriend, after that he didnt know what to do ALL DAY. But soon it came night, Ben was about to do his favorite pass-time gazing.  
Luigi was getting ready for bed and Mario was watching a late night show. Ben quickly waited untill he could see enough stars outside then walked past the kitchen and about to leave to the backyard. "Where are you going Ben?" Luigi aksed with confusion. "Oh! i just wanted to look at the stars, i hope thats ok" Ben answered as he pointed to the back door. Luigi smiled then rubbed his eye "It's fine just dont stay up to late, you need to get up early for the tour of the Kingdom" he reminded. Ben smiled and nodded. "That gose for you to Mario" Luigi said as he stared at his lazy brother. "Yeah yeah yeah." Mario said as he was to distracted from the T.V.

Ben went outside and sat down on the grass and looked up at the stars. There where alot out tonight, there might even be more stars then in Greenlin Kingdom. "Wow" Ben wispeard to himself as he gazed on the stars. Soon after Ben's neck started to hurt so he lied down on the grass, it was soft and it didnt pinch your skin if you leayed down. He looked at the stars with such amazment when suddenly a star started to get brighter and brighter. Ben kinda got scared inside because he has never seen this before. Then with a blink of an eye a small little space ship appeared very faintly. It looked like a sideways oval with two little sticks out on the top and bottom. Soon enough it got closer and he could see a better look. It had diffrent levels and with a purple orb in the middle, it must of been atleast 20 stories tall and a purple tent covering the purple orb. Ben scratches his head in confusion but didnt dare to blink. He needed answers, he had so many questions. "MARIO!! LUIGI!! COME HERE QUICKLY!!" Ben shouted still looking at the object in the sky. Was it a U.F.O? What was it doing so close to the ground? Where did it come from? Who is stearing it? So many questions filled Ben's head as the oject bothered him more and more. Luigi and Mario came running out and onto the grass. "What is it Ben?" Mario asked. Ben pointed to the object in the sky. Mario and Luigi looked up at the sky and saw the object. "The observatory?" Luigi asked. "Thats an observatory?!" Ben asked in amazment "Uh, yeah its Rosalina's, she is the Princess of the stars" Mario said feeling very smart. "Can i meet her?" Ben asked doing a pair of puppy dog eyes at the brothers "Weeeeelllllll.."Mario said with a un easy tone. Luigi smiles and nodded "Sure why not, Rosalina loves to meet people from other places, but not tommorow, mabye in the week or so". Ben was so excited he couldt stop jumping around, there was two things he was excited to do this week, the tour tommorow and meeting this 'Rosalina'. Mario did a small yawn and scratched his head "We should go to bed, its late". Luigi nodded and grabbed Ben by the wrist and tugged "Time for bed Ben" Luigi said. Ben stopped jumping and fallowed his cousins into the house. They brushed there teeth and put there PJ's on. Soon they where off into sleep. 


	4. She's late!

The sun arose over the hills. The birds sang there song as the people of Mushroom Kingdom woke up to a beautiful day. Ben, jumped out of bed and put on some mushroom-looking slippers on his cold feet. He walked over to his dresser with a big mirror on it. He had a bunch of nick-nacks and some things personals. Ben looked into the mirror and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. It was a beautiful day but he didnt get a wink of sleep, all he could think about was the object in the sky. Soon he could hear Luigi's alarm clock go off in the other room. The annoying buzzing noise made him snap out of his daydream and startle him. He put his glasses on and fixed his hair alittle. "Time to freshen up" Ben said to himself as he walked into the washroom.

A while later, Ben got out of the bathroom looking spiffy and handsome, his hair was groomed nicely, he had a nice dress shirt on with a pair of jeans, also, he sprayed his favorite calone on. He walked into the kitchen with confidence as Luigi and Mario stared at him. "Well, dont you look fancy" Luigi smiled with his apron and oven mitts on. Ben smiled and sat down biside Mario who didnt look so pleased. "Thanks! I hope im not over dressed" Ben stated. Mario drank his coffee like a drunk and slammed it on the table "Over dressed for what?! The morning?" Mario mummbled. He was not a morning person, and being awaken by a annoying alarm clock didnt help. "No of course not" Ben laughed. Mario just stared at him. "Dont you remember? Today Peach is taking me and my friend for a tour of the Kingdom". Mario's eyes widen as he let go of his coffee mug. "Holy Mushroom! I forgot!" Mario ran into his room as fast as he can with the room shutting behind him. Luigi gave out a sigh as he put some pancakes infront of Ben with a smile. "Eat up, the Kingdom is huge so it will be a while untill lunch" Luigi said as he gave him a fork and took off his oven mitts. Ben smiled "Ok" . And with that he ate.

Hours passed and it was was sitting on the couch watching some sports with his feet on the coffee table. Ben was in-patiently pacing back and forth behind the couch, waiting for the door bell. "She should been here by now" Ben said with a worried look. "Who?" Mario asked. Ben stopped pacing and gave a sigh out "Princess Concetta, she should of been here by now". Mario just waved his hand like he didnt care and said "Oh, dosnt she lives like 10 hours away? Of course she will late". Ben stood still for a moment "5 hours actually". Mario gave out a sigh and slapped his hand to his forehead "Whatever! All im trying to say is she is going to be late either way, she loves far away". Ben took off his glasses and rubbed them against his shirt "I guess your right." He said in a sad tone. Luigi walked into the living room with a small plate of cookies "Oh Ben" He said as he walked over to him. Ben put on his glasses and stared at Luigi with the plate of 'just finished-right out of the oven' cookies. "Do you think your friend will liek these cookies? I hope she likes Chocolate chip! I dont want her to-" "I dont know" Ben said with a blank expression. Luigi gave out a sigh "Oh i see, well, do you think she will liek them?" He asked. Ben smiled and took a cookie "You are the best cook Uncle Luigi, i think she will love them" He smiled and took a bite. Luigi smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"Ding Dong"

The doorbell went. Ben quickly ran to the door all excited and anxious. He opened the door and saw Concetta in a lovely purple summer dress, high heels and her usual crown. "Hi Benjamin. Im so sorry im late" Concetta said with sadness. Ben smiled and just gave her a hug "Its ok, Im glad you came!" He smiled as he stood out of the door way to let her in "Come in" Ben smiled. Concetta gave a small giggle. "Wow what a cute house" she smiled and looked around. Ben smiled and showed her to the kitchen "Yeah it is. Uncle Luigi, Concetta is here." He said as they both entered. Luigi turned around with flour all over him, from his hat to his shoes "NOW?!?" Luigi froze when he saw Concetta standing at the kitchen door. He quickly wipped off all the flour and shook her hand lightly "Its nice to meet you Princess, my name is Luigi" He smiled nervously. Concetts smiled and shook his hand back "The pleasure is mine". Luigi smiled and grabbed a chair for her "Please sit and eat, Peach should be here soon". Concetta sat down, so did Ben. "Is Princess Peach going to be are guide for the evening?" Concetta asked. Ben nodded and smiled "Yup! She will show us everything". She smiled and nodded as well. "So Connie, where is your boyfriend?" Ben asked as he rested his elbows on the table "Oh he is sick, he got a chest cough from his father, the poor thing, he really wanted to come" Concetta sighed. Luigi put the smal plate of cookies on the table "Here are some cookies," He smiled "Would you like any coffe or tea?". Concetta giggled as she grabbed a cookie "No thank you Sir Luigi". Luigi blushed alittle as he was never called 'Sir' before. Mario walked in with his eyes half open. "Where is the cookies i heard about" Mario asked grumply. Luigi just sighed "On the table". Mario was about to grab one when he touched Concetta's hand who was grabbing one as well, she quickly moved her hand away "Oh im sorry, you first" She said. Mario just grabbed one and was about to leave when he realized that the girl infront of him was the princess, Ben, was talking about. He quickly ran infront of her and gave a bow "Sorry for my earlier rudeness, I didnt know you where the Princess". Concetta giggles and smiled "Its alright" "My name is Mario" "Charmed. Im Princess Concetta". Before Mario was about to say anything the door bell rang. "Ding Dong". "OH! That must be Peach!" Ben ran to the door, Luigi ran after him and Concetta fallowed. Mario gave out a annoyed sigh and walked slowy to the door "Im always left out. 


End file.
